what difference will a twin make?
by Vegeta'sBrotherSteve
Summary: Goku and his twin brother Kale have been sent to earth just before the destruction of planet Vegeta! Kale is stronger than Goku and smarter and he knows who and what he is. how will Goku having a twin affect the story of dragon ball? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T for language that i tend to use automatically. AU. Some OOC moments with Goku might happen. I DON'T OWN DBZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to the first chapter of my new story "what difference will a twin make?" It promises to be an interesting story and actually accurate since I'm in the process of rewatching Dragon ball. It is currently 3 in the morning and I am for some reason hyper and singing along with numa numa so… **

**Onwards!**

_Somewhere deep in space there is a planet called Vegeta home of the Saiyan's_

_At this moment an evil tyrant named Frieza looms over it finger raised and a small red ball hovering just above it._

"_Goodbye monkey scum!"(Don't know if this is what he actually says and I really don't give a fuck.) He yelled as the ball grew larger and he threw it down._

_What Frieza didn't notice were two space pods that had just left the planet on a course for a far away planet. His brother Cooler noticed but chose to be a dick and let them go._

_These pods contained two baby Saiyan's destined for greatness. One of which had a power level of two while the other's was significantly higher at an average 3__rd__ class warrior level of 50._

_Benefits of having such a power level are that the child is a little self aware and knows what he is and what his name is. He is violent but can control himself and not attack others for no reason. He has slight control over the oozaru transformation. He can also do very basic ki attacks however he cannot fly._

_This child had black hair that was sort of spiky. (I'm not gonna describe it it's the exact same as Broly's.)_

_These two children are twin brother's and because of their Saiyan blood have a strong bond which is telepathic but it does not open until they reach the age of 12._

_These two day old saiyan's are on a direct course for the planet known as earth. (I'm gonna go ahead and skip to Gohan found them.)_

A pleasant looking old man stumbled upon the crash site of the two space pods. The first one he checked contained the stronger twin who looked back at him. The pods over the trip there taught both saiyan's the basics of earth's languages and cultures and the entirety of the Saiyan culture and language saiyago.

"Hello there little boy, what's your name?" asked the pleasant old man.

The child couldn't help but take a liking to the old man. He recognized the language he used as English so he decided to answer in that language.

"m-my name's Kale sir." He replied timidly. He hoped the pod had taught him properly. He suddenly realized with his brother's extremely low power level he probably hadn't learned much from the pod and probably didn't even know his name. Come to think of it, he'd forgotten his brother's name.

"You speak pretty well for such a young child." Said the pleasant old man. "My name is son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you" Kale said. "You should probably go get my brother, but be warned, he probably doesn't know his own name or anything the pods taught us on the way here. Also he'll probably be a very violent child."

"I'll go get him real quick and bring him over here." Said Gohan as he got up and walked toward the other pod where the weaker twin was crying loudly. He gently picked up the flailing child and put him in a basket he had with him. He then walked back over to Kale and placed the child next to him.

"So where exactly do you come from?" Gohan asked Kale, completely tuning out the crying child next to him.

"We come from a planet far away from here called Vegeta. We were sent here to kill all of this planets inhabitants but you seem far too pleasant of a man to kill." Kale said smiling.

"Well what is your race called?" asked the man.

"We're called Saiyan's." answered Kale.

"What makes you different from humans?" Gohan asked.

"Well one of the biggest differences is our tails." He said while scratching his chin with said appendage. "But we also become giant oozaru's when we look at the full moon and other things that aren't really important."

"Well how would you two like to be my grandsons?" asked Gohan.

"Sure!" kale said enthusiastically. His twin just continued crying. "You might as well come up with a name for him." He said.

"Hmm let's see here," Gohan said thinking. "I know, I'll name him Goku." After he said that Goku stopped crying and looked at him.

"Do you like that name?" he asked. In response Goku giggled and clapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Gohan. "Do you know how to walk?" he asked Kale.

"Yeah, I can walk." Kale said. He stood and started walking around a little to show that he can.

"Great!" Gohan said. "Now I don't have to carry you both." With that he picked up the basket that contained Goku and they began walking. But as they were walking next to a cliff, Goku tried to reach for a high hanging fruit and fell out. He fell directly down the cliff and the first thing he hit was a sharp looking rock with his head. (I'm gonna go ahead and skip this plus Goku's recovery.)

"Well I sure am glad you Saiyan's have hard heads and have a higher chance to recover from fatal injuries." Gohan whispered to Kale as Goku was exploring the woods that Kale had explored while Goku was recovering. He had known his brother would recover so he wasn't worried.

(Both boys were wearing the fighting gi that Goku had worn in the early episodes of Dragon Ball)

"Yeah and he seems a lot less violent now." Kale whispered back.

(The story proceeds pretty normal all the way to the night Gohan dies.)

"Now remember Goku, looking at the full moon lets the monster know where you are so don't look at it." Gohan said sternly. (They had decided to keep the fact that Saiyan's transform at the full moon a secret in case of an accident that caused Goku to hurt one of them.)

"I won't I promise." Goku said.

"Then goodnight you two." He said as he walked to his room just a short distance away. The only thing really between the rooms was the Dragon Ball and a traditional Chinese sliding door. (Feel free to tell me what they're really called but I'm talking about like the ones at Mr. Miyagi's house in the Karate kid. I hope what I called them doesn't come across as racist.)

(Remember at this point I'm pretty sure they're about 8 or so.)

"Do you think what he says about the moon is true?" Goku asked his twin.

"I know it is Goku." Kale said looking up at the ceiling. He was watching a tasty looking centipede crawl across it. (I've had centipede and it's something I'd only eat if I had to.)

"How do you know?" Goku asked.

"I've done it. You were too young to remember." This was actually true. At the first full moon after Gohan found them Kale decided to show him what it looks like seeing as how he has slight control over it and could make himself just sit still and go to sleep.

"Wow really?" Goku asked in awe. "What did it look like?"

"It looked like a monkey about the size of five of our houses stacked on top of each other." Kale said, using the words grandpa Gohan had used to describe it.

"Wow." Goku said. Without even thinking about it Goku glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of the full moon. The effect took a minute to start but when it did it worked fast. Goku became the giant oozaru and completely obliterated the small house at the moment Kale and grandpa Gohan were fine but when Goku turned around he stepped on Gohan and killed him instantly.

"Grandpa!" Kale yelled, anguished that the person who had cared for him and his brother was gone.

He realized he wouldn't survive unless he also looked at the moon so he turned his gaze to the moon which was visible and just above his brother's head. 30 seconds later and he too was a mighty oozaru.

Goku immediately attacked and manage to put a cut right across his left eye. (I don't want his scar, and yes it's gonna be a scar, to be the same as Yamcha's.) He retaliated with a swipe of his own which made a cut on Goku's cheek. (Spur of the moment scar for Goku that matches his dads) They continued to fight through the night in the same area. Kale was going slow enough so Goku could dodge and kept dodging all of Goku's attacks.

They both made it out with only those new scars and a lost grandpa.

Kale was the first to wake up from being unconscious. He quickly assessed the damage and was quite pleased to see his keeping it in one area kept the area from a lot of damage. He walked into the remains of the destroyed house to see what was left. He found the dragon ball and to his surprise it wasn't even scratched. He then found that some clothes had survived and there was enough for them both to have three sets a piece. The clothes were a little torn and the set he put on had an entire shoulder area destroyed. He picked out the least ripped set and placed it next to Goku. Goku started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh what happened?" he asked. It was obvious he had a headache.

"You looked at the moon." Kale said. "I should have told you it only takes a glance for the monster to find you."

"Where's grandpa?" Goku asked, looking around.

"He didn't make it." Kale said sadly. Goku's eyes began to tear up.

"It's all my fault." He said. "Grandpa's gone and it's all my fault!" he burst into tears.

Kale began comforting him. "Hey bro, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Accidents happen and you can't really point a finger at who did it when in a way it's everyone there's fault. We're all three at fault but none of us are any more responsible than the other." Goku seemed to lighten up at that. Then he noticed the cut over Kale's eye.

"Oh my god Kale your eye!" he said pointing at the soon to be scar.

Kale chuckled. "Hey you've got one to bro. right on your left cheek." He said pointing.

"I do!" Goku immediately reached up and touched where Kale pointed. He flinched because it was still tender. He grabbed the clothes that were beside him and put them on.

"Hey does mine look cool Goku?" Kale said pointing to his scar. Goku nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want you to be the only one who's scar is cool." They shared a laugh.

"So how are we gonna live?" Goku asked.

"Well we should rebuild the house." Kale said looking at the remains of it. "We still have the main decoration." He held up the four star dragon ball.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"Yeah, doesn't even have a scratch." Kale said, admiring the unique ball he was holding.

"Can I hold it?" Goku asked. Kale nodded and handed Goku the ball. He was glad to see that Goku held it carefully.

"Let's rebuild the house." Goku said. "For food we can use those cool lights you do to cook fish."

"We'll do just fine without grandpa." Kale said. "He'll be proud."

"You really think so?" Goku asked.

"I know so Goku." Kale said.

**That is by far the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**For those of you who are gonna complain about how much of a vocabulary and mature mind Kale had I'm gonna say this: saiyan's are very advanced not to mention when one is sleeping they absorb information better. I'm going by my own theory that saiyan's are faster learners the higher power level they were born with. He was learning culture and languages so of course he'd have a semi advanced mind for his age.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and remember I will always update. But any reviews might make me want to faster. Next chapter we're skipping to when they're 11 and Bulma arrives. I'm gonna put what their power levels will be at that time instead of now.**

**Goku: 45**

**Kale: 80**

**For those who can't do math Goku grew by 43 and Kale grew by 30.**

**Tata for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What difference will a twin make chapter 2.**

**Thank you Zokiy my only reviewer so far. I appreciate your review and compliment on my story.**

**Onwards**

It had been three years to the day since grandpa Gohan died. The two Saiyan's had gotten along quite well. Every day they took turns getting the food.

Today it was Kale's turn to get the food and he was doing just that at a lake that was about a mile away from the recently rebuilt house. It had taken about a year to rebuild the house.

_Meanwhile by the house._

Goku was busy training when he heard a strange noise a little ways away. To him it sounded like a monster growling while eating something.

He decided to go see what the noise was and he walked in the direction he heard it. Then out of nowhere, the monster making the noise came flying toward him. It seemed to try and stop before hitting him but it couldn't. He was hit and sent flying into a tree.

"Ow" said Goku as he hit the tree. The tree had hurt him more since he had jumped back to lessen the impact the monster had.

He got up rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't very nice you monster!" he said, getting into a fighting stance. It was the Saiyan fighting stance the computer had explained to both him and Kale thoroughly, but Kale had had to teach it to Goku.

"Wait kid!" he heard from the monster. Suddenly the side of it opened and out stepped what Goku thought looked like a human.

"Are you human?" Goku asked, dropping out of his stance. Kale had figured out how to sense energy and taught it to him so he could tell there wasn't a threat.

"Of course I am. What do I look like, an alien." The human asked. Goku looked behind her and noticed she didn't have a tail.

"Well you don't have a tail so I guess you must be human." Goku said. "But you look different. You're smaller, and you have bumps on your chest." He said looking at her with a calculating look.

"That's because I'm a girl kid." She said.

"Oh so that's what grandpa and bubba were talking about when they were explaining the differences between boys and girls. I guess bubba understood grandpa's explanation better." Goku said, rubbing his chin.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl before kid?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope the only people I've ever seen are my grandpa and twin brother." He said. "My brother I might look it but we're not human so technically I've only ever seen one human, and that's my grandpa."

"What are you talking about 'not human' kid?" she asked. "You look pretty human to me."

"Well bubba say's the best way to prove we're not human is to show our tails so…" he unwrapped his tail from around his waist and swished it around a little. Kale had realized the weakness and had Goku and himself wrap them around their waists until they trained it to withstand being pulled. Kale had gotten to a suitable level to where it didn't do much so his was usually unwrapped.

"So what's your name kid?" asked the wide eyed girl. 'This kid really wasn't human and apparently neither was his brother.'

"I'm Son Goku, But you can call me Goku." Said the strange, in her opinion, boy. "What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Bulma." She said. Then a thought struck her, 'I wonder how old his brother is. Alien or not, they look human enough so maybe she wouldn't even need to continue her adventure.' "Hey kid. How old is your brother?" she asked.

"11, same as me!" Goku said.

'Hmm, well three years isn't that big of a difference.' She thought. 'Wait, this kid's 11!' (AU she's 14.)

"You sure don't look 11 years old kid." She said. 'I hope his brother looks older.' She thought.

"Yeah, bubba say's it has something to do with me getting the 'dominant gene' of a Saiyan or whatever." Goku said. "He says he looks older than me which isn't common for Saiyan's at this age."

"Is a Saiyan what you're race is called?" she asked.

"yeah." Goku said. She suddenly noticed the scar on the kid's left cheek.

"What gave you that scar?" she asked pointing at it.

"Oh, this? I got it 3 years ago today, my brother got one too." He suddenly had a slightly sad face. "Which reminds me, today is the three year anniversary of my grandpas death." He said sadly.

"Aww that's too bad kid." She said sympathetically.

"It's okay," he said "I don't really remember that day very well since I slept through the monster"

"What monster?" she asked.

"You know, the one that comes out at the full moon." He said. "It can find you if you look directly at the moon."

'I've never heard of a monster like that' she thought.

"You wanna come to our house?" he asked. "Kale just got back with our breakfast. You're welcome to join us."

'Well if his brother's not cute and strong the radar seems to be pointing towards where the kid came from.' She thought.

"Sure kid why not?" she said. "So what 's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Judging by where I sensed Kale earlier, fish." He said.

"What do you mean by sense him?" she asked.

"It's this really cool trick Kale taught me. You have to be a pretty strong fighter to do it." He said.

'Well I guess that ticks strong off the list?' she thought. 'Now he just needs to be cute, and not in a little kid way.'

As they approached the house, she was surprised to see two fish the size of the small house that was there. She then noticed that they weren't being cooked normally but a guy, whom she thought looked about her age, was using some kind of ray that was coming out of his hand and it seemed to cook faster than fire.

'Whadya know, he is cute.' She thought. She started blushing and didn't know why. Most boys don't have any effect on her but this one seemed to make her nervous. Not because she thought he would hurt her, but because he was so cute.

"Hey Goku!" he yelled. He didn't even turn around. "Who's your friend?" he asked still not turning.

"This is Bulma," he said. "She's a girl!" he added enthusiastically.

"Did you figure that out on your own or did she tell you?" he asked, looking at him with an amused grin.

"She told me." He said.

"I figured." He said. He then turned around and smiled at her, she swears her heart skipped a beat, and asked, "So will you be joining us for breakfast Bulma?"

It took her a second to register what he said. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Goku since you invited her, she's getting a part of your fish." He said looking at Goku.

"But Kale!" Goku yelled, "I don't wanna share!"

"I'm kidding Goku." He said. "She's getting part of both of our fish."

"Well as long as we eat the same amount." Goku said.

"Don't worry about that bro." he said. "Now go set the table for three."

"Okay." Goku said. He then ran off to behind the house.

"So where do you come from?" he asked Bulma, who was standing there staring at him.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh sorry, I come from West city."

Kale whistled, "That's a fairly far distance." He said. "You can't have come so far just to explore."

"Well I was actually looking for these things called dragon balls but-" she started, but Kale raised a hand to silence her.

"How'd you know we have one?" he asked.

"Wait you guys actually have one?" she asked.

"Answer my question first." He said. She pulled out a radar and clicked the button on top.

"This is how." She said showing him the screen. He examined the screen.

"So you already have 2?" he asked. She nodded. "What wish are you planning on making?"

"Well I think fate just granted it so I'm not sure." She said. "I was gonna wish for the perfect boyfriend but-" Kale once again cut her off.

"You found me?" he asked, he didn't realize he had just finished her sentence for her. She nodded and once again started spacing out as she looked into his eyes. He grinned at her and her heart literally skipped 2 beats.

'Oh my Kami I think this boy is the one!' she thought happily.

"Hey what's the hold up!" Goku yelled from the back of the house. His voice broke the two of them out of their thoughts.

"We better not keep him waiting." Kale said lifting both fish up and carrying them around the back with Bulma following. After placing the fish on the large table he and his brother had made, Kale cut off a chunk about the size of what he remembered his grandpa eating.

"That looks like more than I could eat." Bulma said looking at the chunk.

"Well whatever you don't eat I'm sure Goku would gladly take." He said with a smirk. "Now remember Goku, there is a lady present so you must use your manners and not eat like a starved dinosaur."

"Can we eat now?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Kale said taking a large bite out of his fish. 2 minutes later and the twins were done with their fish while a wide eyed Bulma hadn't even touched her food.

Goku was eyeing her fish with a hungry look.

"Go ahead and take it Goku." Bulma said. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Kale laughed and she shot him a glare while trying to fight off her thoughts about his laugh.

"You two are pigs." She said.

"If we were pigs then one of us would be bacon by now." Kale said, still chuckling.

Bulma tried to stop herself but she couldn't help but giggle.

Kale smiled. "So do you still want the dragon ball?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "it seems like my wish is gonna come true without them so I don't see any reason to."

"Well we could come with you on the journey to collect them and figure out what to do from there." Kale suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" said Goku, who had just finished eating Bulma's portion of the food.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Bulma said.

"Go get the dragon ball Goku." Kale said. Goku jumped from his seat and ran inside.

"You know Kale," Bulma started, "you're a lot more mature than Goku." She said. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Well in the space pods that we used to get here, I actually learned from the lessons it taught." He said. "They taught lessons on almost everything there is to know about earth."

Goku came running out, dragon ball in hand, and stopped in front of his twin.

"Here you go bro." he said, handing him the dragon ball.

"I'll hold onto this one, okay Bulma?" he asked. She nodded so he put the ball in a brown pouch and tied it to his belt.

"You ready for an adventure?" he asked both of them as he stood. Goku gave a loud 'yeah' and Bulma just nodded.

"Then let's go." Kale said.

**Well there you go folks. I decide to create romance between Kale and Bulma.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tata for now.**


End file.
